


A Lullaby

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Demyx heads to Port Royale to meet his lover, and finds out a secret about him that is almost too good to be true.
Relationships: Demyx/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	A Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misomilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misomilk/gifts).



> This was written as a request over on tumblr. :) This is set during the events of 358/2 Days. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: “I didn’t know you could sing.” 

* * *

Demyx looks around to see if there’s anyone about this late at night. Most of the residents in Port Royale are asleep; only the wiley ones are still awake, frequenting the handful of taverns in the port. He isn’t supposed to meet his fellow Nobody for another hour, but he couldn’t wait back at the Castle That Never Was. Heading to their meeting destination, he pushes the two swinging doors forward and heads into the tavern, and gets one of the greatest shocks of his life. 

He expects the bar to be rowdy and rambunctious, as that is how it usually is when they meet at this venue after RTC’ing once their missions are done. But he usually shows up at the appropriate time, and not early like he has tonight, which may have to do with why the bar is so different. The entire group that’s inside the tavern is listening to a person that’s sitting at the piano, playing what one could only call a lullaby. The pianist is also singing words in a language that Demyx isn’t familiar with, but with the locals all sniffling softly, he can tell they understand what’s being said. 

Sitting at the piano is the Nobody who he’s supposed to be meeting in an hour, singing with the most angelic voice he’s ever heard. Long black hair with two large streaks of grey swing back and forth, as the pianist plays his own accompaniment, his voice filling the tavern. And normally, Demyx would be upset because this person is always ragging on him to stop playing and singing in the Grey Area, and here he was - doing the same exact thing he does out in public - but he’s too surprised by it for anything to register except awe as he stands at the bar and listens to Xigbar finish his song. 

The tavern explodes into cheers and applause as the song comes to an end, Xigbar turning his head to give a nod to them all before his fingers begin to play a more peppy tune, this time without any lyrics sung along with it. Demyx orders two pints of beer, and heads to the table nearest to the piano. Dropping both beers down, he waits for Xigbar to finish his set and sits back to listen to the music that Xigbar plays and sings for them. 

One final burst of cheers and applause fills the tavern, and then the noises he’s more accustomed to hearing start to fill the space now that Xigbar’s performance is done. He waits for him to turn around and see him, and as soon as he does, Demyx can’t help but grin as Xigbar has the same look that had been on his own an hour ago. 

“Dem?” Xigbar asks, clearly confused as to why he’s sitting at the table next to the piano. “How long have you been here?” 

“Long enough to know you’ve got one of the nicest voices I’ve ever heard, you big jerk!” He kicks the chair next to where he’s sitting, and points to it. “Sit!” 

The Sharpshooter drops down on the chair, looking guilty. “Look, I wasn’t lying to you.” 

“I never said you were. But now I know why you always set our time to meet for this time.” Demyx nudges the beer he’d purchased with his own mummy over to Xigbar. “I didn’t know you could sing. Or play the piano! You do this often, don’t you?” 

“I do. And before you give me shit for giving you shit, you need to understand that no one at that castle knows.” Xigbar picks up his pint, and holds it up to Demyx. “To knowing my secret.” 

“I doubt that’s the only one you’re hiding.” He picks up his own glass, and taps it against Xigbar’s. “You’re mean to me because you have to be? Is that your excuse?” 

“Something like that.” 

“That’s awful, Xiggy. I don’t deserve to be ridiculed for playing my sitar, especially now that I know you’re musically inclined too!” He reaches over, and playfully shoves Xigbar’s shoulder. “You’re such a big meanie!” 

“I’m telling you, I have to be.” 

“We _sleep_ together, you jerk!” 

“So what? Are you telling me that it’s my duty to tell you I like to play the piano and sing?” Demyx nods his head. “What does it matter? Do you want me to bring a piano to the Castle That Never Was, so I can sing to you on a daily basis?” 

“Maybe I do!” 

“I just told you why no one knows about this, Dem. Give me a break.” They both take sips of their beer. “What do you want from me? Do you want me to stop teasing you in the Grey Area?” 

He nods his head. “Of _course_ that’s what I want, Xiggy. It’s not fair that you get to make fun of me, and you’re doing the same thing here! Am I the only one that knows about this?” 

“No.” Xigbar looks away from him. 

That made his stomach drop a little. “At least tell me it’s not someone you’re also sleeping with.”

“What? No!” Xigbar reaches over, and touches his gloved hand. “Demyx, you’re the only person I do that sort of thing with. It’s Luxord. He knows, because this is the world he stakes out and he caught me a few weeks ago.” 

“How can I believe you?” He asks, feeling a little hurt that Luxord had found out about this before him. It had been an accident, but still - he doesn’t like feeling left out of something like this. “For all I know, you and Luxord are going behind my back and having a grand old time together.” 

“Stop.” A gloved hand touches his face. “Look me in the eye.” 

“I don’t want to.” Demyx turns his head away, not wanting to oblige his lover. 

“Baby, please.” 

Helpless to the plea, he turns back to look at Xigbar’s golden eye. “What.” 

“I’m sorry I tease you, when I have no right to. You’re right - that’s a dick move on my part. But from now on, I won’t anymore, okay? You can sing and play your sitar all you want. You won’t hear a peep out of me.” 

“I’d better not!” He knows that he can trust what Xigbar is saying. “Now, do you have anything else you’d like to say?”    


“You mean, besides I’m sorry? Because I am. I wasn’t trying to hide anything.” He raises an eyebrow up. “Okay, maybe I was but not for nefarious reasons. Come on, let’s go back to the Castle so I can make it up to you? Please?” 

Demyx wants to torture Xigbar a little longer for his poor choices, but the idea of heading back now is a tempting offer. “Fine. Let’s go.” 

He stands up and walks out of the tavern, not bothering to wait for Xigbar. Walking around the building, he opens a portal and heads through the Corridor of Darkness. He reappears in his bedroom in the Castle That Never Was, and seconds later he feels two arms trap him in a backwards embrace. He sinks back to rest against Xigbar’s chest, and hums a little tune as he feels his lover start to kiss the side of his neck with delicate kisses. 

“Don’t be mad at me, baby.” Xigbar speaks near his ear, then begins to hum a little with him. “You’re my number one, okay? I shouldn’t have kept that from you. But now that the cat is out of the bag? I’m never going to shut up.” 

Wanting to know what he means by that, Demyx opens his mouth to ask but then music begins to fill his ears, as Xigbar starts to sing to him. The zipper of his cloak is pulled down as Xigbar’s voice continues to penetrate his ear, his hips beginning to sway as the tune surrounds him. His clothes come off in a flash, and once he’s out of his he helps Xigbar out of his own, all the while continuing to sing to him. 

His cheeks grow flushed as he gets between Xigbar’s legs, and starts to lick his cock. The words stop, but Xigbar continues to vocalise as he gives some love to his cock. Oil is pushed into his hand, and after a few more licks he pours some onto Xigbar, then moves to straddle his hips. He puts his finger to Xigbar’s lips, and shakes his head. “No more right now, Xiggy. I want to hear your other kinds of sounds now.” 

“You got it, baby…” The gruffness returns to his lover’s voice, and as he slips down onto his cock, he gets all the sounds he wants to hear. 

Demyx rolls his hips back and forth, the fullness of Xigbar’s girthy cock filling him to the point where his inner walls struggle to stay open. His knees dig into the mattress as he finds the perfect rhythm, then drops down so that his chest is pressed against Xigbar’s, aching to be as close to him as possible. Xigbar takes charge and holds tight to him, then rolls them so that he’s now on his back, the shift changing the position of Xigbar’s cock inside of him. He begins to caterwaul, his nails dragging down Xigbar’s back with hard scratches as the pleasure begins to build inside of him. Xigbar’s hand touches his cock, and a few strokes later he’s screaming as he orgasms hard. Xigbar moans low, and then the heat of his lover’s orgasm begins to splash against his inner walls, sending a sharp shiver down his back as he moans low with the euphoria spreading throughout his entire body. 

Xigbar takes the initiative to clean them both up, and then he’s pulled into his arms as that soft lullabye fills his ears again. “Sweet dreams, Dem…” Xigbar whispers into his ear after a little nuzzle just below his ear. 

“Night, Xiggy…” He closes his eyes, sleep itching to take hold of him. 

***

The next morning, he wakes up alone but that doesn’t surprise him. After showering, he heads up to the Grey Area, and takes a seat on the floor and begins to play his sitar and sing the lullaby that Xigbar had been singing the night before. 

“Are you going to tell him to shut up?” Larxene’s voice cuts through loud and clear across the Grey Area. 

“Who, me?” Xigbar’s voice lets Demyx know his lover is there now. “Nah, he’s not hurting anyone.” 

“But you _always_ tell him to shut up.” 

“Not today, I don’t.” 

Demyx glances over his shoulder, and shares a little smile with Xigbar, who returns the smile quickly before going back to his conversation with Axel. Yes, now he can practice his music without anyone nagging him. It’s the start of a brand new day in the Organization. 

  
  



End file.
